


A Storm of Ink

by DarkstarWolf53



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Bird critter OC, Comedy, Drabble, Gen, au i guess, expanding on comics i did, short chapters are short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-28 17:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkstarWolf53/pseuds/DarkstarWolf53
Summary: An enigmatic creature shelters in Joey Drew Studios because of weather. It goes as well as expected.(note: the comics I did that inspired each chapter are linked in the author notes)I swear, the characters tagged will appear eventually!





	1. Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A storm ensues and a feathered creature finds a not-exactly-safe place to wait out the weather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on some fancomic thingies I did. Here's part 1 of the first arc; rest of the parts of that arc are linked in the image description.
> 
> https://darkstarwolf53.deviantart.com/art/BATIM-vs-Bird-folk-Comic-Doodle-1-1-746631832

Thunder crashes as lightning splits the sky. In the thick of this storm is a very annoyed winged creature.

 _Blast, a storm **would** pop up when I accidentally landed in another dimension._ she thinks to herself, _I need to find shelter before that lightning fries my feathers!_

A huge wooden structure rises out of the driving rain, and the bird-beast coasts in closer.

_Joey Drew Studios? What's a Joey Drew? And what's a studio?_

She pauses, hovering near the building with a few high-pitched chirps.

 _No clue about this place,_ she thinks as the echoes bounce back to her, _but it sounds hollow. There's some sort of liquid inside- it's not water, it sounds a little denser than that. If nothing else, it should keep the lightning off my flanks._

She glides in closer with a few more calls.

_Of course, there **would** be no opening. Guess I'll have to make one!_

Near the ground, she senses a weak point. She flies up high as she can, then slams into the place full force with her sharp foreclaws bared. The wood cracks and splinters, and she leaps inside. A fraction of a second later, a lightning bolt strikes right where she had been waiting.

_Oh sweet Lume, that was CLOSE! But now that I'm in here, I should be safe._

She perches on a pile of debris, ears pricked and alert for danger.

_Smells funny in here, like charcoal. Probably should go find out more before I leave._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BATIM (C) TheMeatly  
> Bird-critter and Lume (character mentioned in passing) (C) me
> 
> (Note: Doors are not a thing in her dimension, so she just breaks down the studio door, not knowing any better).


	2. Little Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toon Bendy encounters the bird-beast. Three guesses on how that turns out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this AU thing, the ink monsters that try to kill Henry in-game are actually the dark sides of the humans. During the day the humans still come and work/things are pretty normal, but at night the corrupted ink things flood the place with ink (except the top floor, which Joey has under a protection spell)/try to kill anyone they catch.

In another part of the studio, a small toon is singing while messing with some ink, his tail flicking lazily.

"Whack fol the da o/dance to yer partner/welt the floor,your trotters shake/wasn't it the truth I tell ya/lots of fun at Finnegan's wake!"

_Boy, am I bored. I wish the humans would come visit here at night rather than those creepy guys. I mean, they visit every day, but still..._

A loud crash echoes through the building.

"Well, I'm not bored anymore!" says Bendy aloud as he leaps to his feet. "I hope it's a burglar! Those are fun!"

He peers through the keyhole to his room.

_Ok, that's not a human. Those wings and black-and-white markings almost looks like if Boris and Alice had a family, but he doesn't like her that way. Me, on the other hand..._

He blushes a bit at the thought of his lover. But a low growl gets his attention.

The strange winged creature is staring at him...no, _through_ him, her fiery yellow eyes drilling into the very core of his being. He unconsciously curls his tail under as he studies this new threat. Though only slightly bigger than he is, she has an undeniably threatening presence.

_And those giant death-claws on its hands aren't helping!_

He shifts into his larger, more threatening form.

_I hope this keeps it from attacking..._

He cautiously approaches the bird-beast, head and tail slightly lowered in submission. She glares up at him, showing a hint of her fangs, her wings pressed against her sides defensively. 

"You're not welcome here," he says, hoping she doesn't notice his voice shaking. 

True, now he's bigger than the bird-beast, but she still looks well-armed and pretty intimidating, compounded by the low, furious hiss she gives.

_Please don't let it go for my neck...I don't want to die._

He makes the mistake of stepping closer.

The bird-beast rears up to her full height with a snarl, wings spread, feathers fluffed out, fangs and claws bared.

Bendy takes one look at the seemingly twice as big creature, returns to his normal form, and bolts out of the room screaming "Don't kill me!", his tail curled tightly under in fear.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

The bird-beast sits back down, watching the potential threat leave. Once she's sure it's safe, she leaves her perch to explore deeper into the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Yes, I ship Boris X Bendy)
> 
> BATIM (C) TheMeatly  
> Finnegan's Wake version borrowed from the Poxy Boggards cover  
> Bird-critter (C) me


	3. Musician Gone Cuckoo Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crazed Sammy Lawrence tries to sacrifice the bird-girl. She responds accordingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the second comic arc I did. 
> 
> Here's part 1: https://www.deviantart.com/darkstarwolf53/art/BATIM-vs-Bird-folk-Comic-Doodle-2-1-749626488

Another thunderclap shakes the entire building, lightning arcing through the air. The bird-beast feels her feathers stick up, and it's not from fear or cold.

 _Oooh, that's not good,_ she thinks to herself. 

"YIPE!!"

A bolt of lightning pierces the roof, just barely missing her. Though the wood is so saturated with ink it blocks any fires, the lightning's shockwave knocks her out cold. 

Someone enters the room, the bird-beast's cry catching their attention.

_I've never seen a creature like this before. But perhaps it will make the perfect offering to please my master._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The bird-beast wakes up with a headache. After shaking away the cobwebs, she calmly preens her slightly-scorched feathers. But when she gets to a spot her muzzle can't reach and tries to use her foreleg to smooth things out, she realizes her hands are tied.

_Well *censored*_

She tests the 'fighting claws' on her wrists.

_Hm, I can still move them enough to use them, but..._

"Are you quite done?" growls an annoyed voice. 

"Huh?" she asks, cocking her head as she looks up.

There's a weird dark creature in front of her, standing on its hind legs and wearing a mask.

"That's better," says the creature, smirking a bit. "Now that I have your attention, little sheep..."

"What's a sheep?" she interrupts, earning another glare.

"Ugh, I mean I plan to sacrifice you to my lord and master."

"Suppose I don't want to be killed?"

"You don't have a choice!" 

"What, without even doing introductions? You know it's rude to kill someone without introducing yourself first."

"Gah, fine. My name is Sammy. And you are?"

"Eh, just call me Storm."

"Now then, little sheep..." snarls Sammy, crouching to be at eye level with the bird-beast.

"Call me a sheep again, I break your face." she replies.

"Break my... wait, you can't do anything! You're a bit _tied up_ at the moment."

"That was one of the worst puns I've ever heard."

"What do you expect? I'm the musician, not the gag writer. But enough talk!" He draws a knife. "Time to die!"

The bird-creature utterly ignores him, preening her chest fluff. Sammy growls, annoyed she's not paying attention to him. He makes the mistake of reaching one hand toward her face to force her to look up at him. At the slight movement, Storm's ears go back, her expression changing to one of annoyance and disgust. Sammy, not being up to date on his wood-lore, has no idea what it means. At least, not until sharp teeth pierce his hand!

" _ **YEOOW!!**_ " he yells, yanking his hand away.

"You should really know better than to put your hand anywhere near my muzzle," she says as she wipes the ink off her face, "Or did you not get the warning I would bite?"

"What warning?"

"Bared teeth, pinned ears- you know, the usual."

"How would I have possibly known that?!"

"It's totally obvious. Haven't you seen an angry creature before?"

Sammy responds by swearing at her.

"Yeesh, no need to be rude."

"GRAH! Die, you *censored*"

"Hold up, what makes you think I'll stay still long enough for you to stick me?"

"Because. You. Are. Bound." he grinds out through gritted teeth.

"Not for long!"

"Not for- wait, what? How could you get away?"

He hesitates, holding the weapon in midair.

She takes full advantage of Sammy's confusion, rotating her fighting-claw so that the razor-sharp tip is pressed against the ropes. One quick motion, and her bonds are sliced cleanly in half.

"That's how!" she replies.

She leaps high into the air on powerful legs, hovering for an instant above Sammy's head. Then she dives down, so fast she''s just a black and white blur, and slams both forelegs into Sammy's chest. The blow knocks the wind out of him so fast he blacks out.

She perches on her defeated foe with a very smug grin, savoring her victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BATIM (C) TheMeatly  
> Bird-critter (C) me


	4. Perchjectionist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Storm finds herself a nice little perch to wait out the tempest outside. The perch does not approve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, the title is not a typo.
> 
> Original comic part 1 here: https://www.deviantart.com/darkstarwolf53/art/BATIM-vs-Bird-folk-Comic-Doodle-3-1-751335931

The bird-beast hears the wind outside pick up- definitely a bad sign- and instinctively seeks deeper shelter. Her search leads her to a stairwell. 

She darts under it without the slightest hesitation, squeezes through a hole in the floor, and finds herself in the rafters above an ocean of the black stuff.

_Don't think I want to get that junk in my feathers, but it's too far to jump. I need a bridge or something._

A moving flat surface gets her attention.

_Ooh, a boat! That will do!_

She hops down, landing on the 'boat' with a soft thump.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Projectionist is minding his own business when something lands on his head.

_Ugh, another ceiling board. The humans really should fix this place._

A clawed hand fills his vision.

"Yipes! That's no board!"

He does the rational thing and runs away screaming.

The hand rapidly withdraws, replaced by an inquisitive muzzled face, its cat-like ears trained on him. 

After several minutes of an extremely awkward staring contest, the creature withdraws, scampering down the projectionist's back. The sharp little claws stop near some of his wires. Pointy little teeth take an experimental bite. Which wouldn't be a problem if not for the insistent (and very annoying!) tugging.

_Wait, does it think that wire is a worm?!_

He cautiously reaches a hand up.

"I don't have food for you, little guy."

Its response is a curious chirp, followed by a sudden growl. He feels the creature scurry down and nestle itself in his wire knots.

"What the-"

A monstrous black shape rises from the inky sea.

"I warned you to stay silent," snarls a harsh voice.

"Gah! My lord, let me explain-"

The monster cuts him off, catching him by the neck with a clawed hand. A crazed grin spreads across its face as it slowly sinks in its claws. 

A low growling echoes through the room.  
\----------------------------------------------

'Bendy' cocks its head at the snarling. 

"What is that? Do you have some secret plan, Projectionist? Wait, I forgot, you are so pathetic that you can't even figure out one!"

Its claws start to draw ink/blood/whatever it is that keeps the ink monsters alive. Then a black and white blur streaks in out of nowhere. Something clamps down on the monster's face, slashing into its neck and biting down hard on its horn.

"What the (*censored*) is that?!" yelps the demon, dropping its prey.

"It's *cough* angry is what it is," replies the Projectionist between gasps.

'Bendy' tries to say a snappy comeback, but the thing on its face tightens the grip on the monster's neck.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's mine!" snaps Storm, "Stay away from my perch!"

She tears into her new enemy with sharp teeth, ears pinned flat.

" _Your_ perch?!" asks the creature, its voice muffled by her feathers. 

"I found it, it's mine!" she growls. "Let it go!"

She tightens her grip on her foe's neck, ignoring the claws trying to get her off. After several minutes of struggle, it goes limp. She leaps off before the creature falls, giving a curt nod to her perch- a warning to run away.

Said perch seems to understand and gets the heck out of there. 

She returns to her path in the rafters, darting to a new area, and hears singing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BATIM (C) TheMeatly  
> Storm (C) me


End file.
